conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
James Williams
Physical Apperiance James stands at five foot nine, and has light brown hair, crystal blue eyes and a normal nose. He has a medium build and is very strong, although he is not very muscular. He also has lost his left hand. James' Pyscology James suffers from depression because three of his friends, King Jack VI, Queen Sally and Freddie Scot, died in front of him. He often blames hiself for the way a situation is. Because of this James' mind is often attacked by Tmavy and his son, Tmavoucen, whenever they battle. James holds friends and family in high regard. He also dislikes people who are racist, sexist, criminals (unless they are the 'Robin Hood' type), bullies and annoying people. History James was born James Paul Williams at 5:15pm on the 23rd of September 1996 in St. Barnabas Hospital, Plymouth, U.K. He grew up on Beatrice Avenue in Plymouth, and grew close with his parents. He was best at everything in the school, and was much loved by his friends. His life changed when his father was killed by Tmavy in a car crash in 2006. This made him sad for months. His mother got a job oppurtunity in Oxford and they moved therein 2008. In March of that year, James was brought to Uldera by his friend and classmate, Amy Dragon. He met Rose Smyth there, along with Solomon Sungold, Mozart Di Baysound and Sirena Garcka. He enlisted the help of the were-wolves of Aemon's Woods, and they gave him a gem known as Lion's Heart. He led the URA against Tigertoothia at Boulevar. ﻿After the battle, James was knighted and befriended by King Jack and then left Uldera for two years. The Lion Returns In 2010, Rose turned up at his door, leaving Uldera behind. A day later, a dark warlock named Tmavy showed up and attacked Oxford. He then flees back to Uldera. James returns to find the Kingdom in turmoil. Tmavy has made a civil war occur, with himself against the King under the guise of Lord Charles Dutch. The countryside is torched. James then leads the people of Mason's Bridge against Tmavy's army. They are joined by the Royal Army. James leads the army across the Cockatrice Marsh. However they discover the capital, Moordock, has been captured by Tmavy and he has King Jack. The army is slaughter at the Battle of Cockatrice Marsh. Tmavy's artilerry constinusly fires upon the army, which is bogged down and gets stuck in the wet marsh. James and Rose are taken by Tmavy, with King Jack and Princess Sally. They are taken by ship to Hydra's Head, an island the size of the Isle of Man, near the mainland. They are brougth to Fort Jackson, and are put in prison. Tmavy then has the king abdictate, and Jack is hung in front of the other three. Later that day, James is brought in front of a firing squad. The orders of "Lock, ready, present" are called, but before the order "fire" can be ordered, a cannonshot destroys the wall. James is then resqued by a pirate named John Brown. Outside the fort which is by the sea, the Royal Navy as well as Brown's ship, ''The Sea's Glory. ''The others are resqued, and James and the rest go into exile. The Sun and the Moon James was exiled to the Dwarven kingdom of Yio in late 2010. Here, he enlists the help of the Thane Lord, Yurey "Steelbeard" Rockfist. The area suffers a fierce winter and a massive attack by undead dragons and vampyres. The group is saved when an asterpiod crashes into the undead army. The asteroid is in fact a spaceship, and a form of elf ameges from it. The elves, known as Star Elves, had come to the planet to colonize it. The elves agree to help James, and he befriend their leader, Az'garal. They then discuss that Tmavy was not an human, but a space elf fugative in disguise. They return south to invade Uldera. The returning Royal Army then takes Port Nelson, and manage to destroy Tmavy's army. ﻿